Kiba
by AMMO121
Summary: Kiba and Naruto are a lot alike, what if in the anime they swiched places and it was Kiba that lost his parents and had a Demon in him. How would it chande the story line? read to find out! I think Sasuke, Shino and Kiba fans will love this!
1. How it all begain!

_I think that all Sasuke, Shino and Kiba fans will love this story! Review or PM my if you like or if you have any ideas of what you want to see out of this story! _

* * *

Kiba Chapter~1~ How it began…a new start.

It all started 10 years ago, when the Nine tailed Demon wolf attacked the village hidden in the leafs. That day many lost their lives defending their village and its people including the fourth hokage and the head of the Inuzuka clan, Kaida. On that very night his wife Tsume also died shortly after giving birth. Yes many lives were lost but one was born and used to seal the Demon wolf and save the village without knowing. That boys name is Kiba Inuzuka. That boy would grow to be an animalistic, wild and loyal boy that does not know the meaning of the word give up. He will also be the one to take on enemies that threaten his home.

* * *

_Here are some things that you should know. It might change over the next few chapters.-_

_~Sasuke and Itachi are the only live members of his clan after they were murdered; Itachi was not the one to kill them all.__ You will find out who did it latter._

_~Akamaru is in this story! I mean can you really ever Imagine Kiba without Akamaru._

_~Naruto's mom and dad are alive; Naruto's dad is the hokage and one of the only people that are nice to him.__Naruto does not talk to kiba._

_Tell me if you like and if you would like to read more!_


	2. Enter: Inuzuka Kiba!

_Me-Ok I need your help, you see I need someone to help with making sure that Shino and Sasuke are not OOC. Just PM me or review if you want to help my hopelessness. _

_Notme- Hurry up and get on with it!_

_Me-OK!XD_

_Phoenix of Gold – Hey, you better be thankful that I'm here or else this chapter would not be as WONDERFUL~ as it is now! *puts hand over heart and bats eyes at readers and author*_

_Me-…And you can shut it! -_-'_

_Phoenix of Gold – You really to talk too much, just like me! ^-^ How 'bout you shut it, un?_

_Me- *sigh* This could go on forever….On WITH THE STORY! XD_

_Phoenix of Gold – AND OFF WE GO! :p BYE-BYE DEAR READERS AND ENJOY THE STORY~_

_~!~!~!~!~_

**Kiba Chapter~1~ Enter: Inuzuka Kiba!**

"Come back here!"

"You did it this time Kiba!"

"Ha-ha! Catch us if you can slowpokes!"

Kiba ran down the streets of the village with his puppy and best friend Akamaru happily snuggled into his jacket. He jumped from building to building, rooftop to rooftop. He turned a sharp right in to an alleyway when all the sudden he was jerked back by the back of his hoodie. Both him and his dog let out yells of distress as the boy fell onto his butt.

"Got you," growled an all too familiar voice from above them. Both dog and boy could fill feel the dread seep through every fiber in both Kiba and Akamaru's bodies. They slowly looked up from their place on the ground up at the older male who was staring down at them with a disappointed look on his face.

"Hello sensei." The look on the teacher's face was all too much confirming their fate.

**~Kiba~~**

"Kiba way do you always have to be starting things," asked the ninja with a sigh. All he got from the dog boy was a growl.

"Oh really if that's how you want it then everyone here will be redoing the copy jutsu." An eco of groans filled the room as they all climbed out of their seats and headed to the class. First up was Sasuke, the stuck up Uchiha brat, who did it perfectly the first time. Which caused a squeal of delight to come from most of the girls in the class tell him how 'Amazing!' he was. Yeah, well Kiba could care less.

"Show off." Kiba growled under his breath, Akamaru barked in agreement from beside him on the floor. Soon it was his turn and Kiba stepped forward. Taking a deep breath, he did the proper hand signs. As the smoke cleared Iruka could not help but smile, everyone else chose to copy him, but not Kiba. No their Kiba was looking like his dear companion Akamaru. His eye started to twitch slightly though when he got a good look at him. The boy turned dog had not one tail, but two! Iruka sighed scribbling down a note on his clipboard.

"You need to work on that." Iruka said in a mater-of-fact tone. This how ever did not please the tattooed boy and he showed it by letting out a bark that was not meant for the tiny little dog bodied, but would be more fitting for a wolf, sending Iruka flying back into the wall with a BOOM! With another puff of smoke Kiba was back to himself smiling largely seemly proud of that small feat. However his grin was soon wiped off of his face as he got a good look at his now very pissed off sensei. Kiba took a step back then looked down at his little white friend who was looking between him and Iruka cautiously as if to say,

_"Man, you shouldn't have done that."_

"Uh oh, come on Akamaru! Let's go be for this place blows into smithereens." He unzipped his jacket slightly; zipping it back up after Akamaru was safely inside. He hurried and jumped right out of the second story window landing on all fours then taking off at a sprint. He got about a block away from the academy before he heard his name being shouted and that was just enough motivation he needed to speed it up a few notches, if that was even possible.

**~Kiba~**

~ Kiba POV~

Me and my best and only friend Akamaru where lying in a field in the forest right outside of the village. This was one of our favorite places to take naps and run around, it was our special place. The field was large and it had a lake in the center of the field with a large weeping willow tree that had to be over 80 years old with its long braches hanging over the lake, lightly grazing the water. The field its self was filled with wild flowers and there sent was calming and peaceful. It was the perfect day in my mind, taking a nap under the shade of the aged weeping willow with my puppy resting on my chest or at my side. This was our own world that no one else knew about, because of the rocky and dangerous terrain that surrounded the green field, no one ever ventured into this area.

I remember it was 'the lady' that showed us this place. I call her 'the lady' because I could not remember her name, all I knew was that she was somehow related to me because she had the clan tattoos on her face and that she had went off on a mission and never came back. I also remember her 3 large dogs. She had said that this was a very special place to my late family that had died when the demon wolf attacked the village. So I hold this place very dearly, as it was my last tie to my family besides Akamaru. So I held it close to me, at least until I find someone that I trust to share it with.

And with those peaceful thoughts in mind I slipped into a quiet sleep with Akamaru resting on my chest.


End file.
